


Service

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's just glad that his HPD medical package covers this, because he's heard stories about the quality of treatment provided by some Government-funded impregnation establishments, and they're not pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> At Easter [Tkeyla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla) gave me three words as part of a [1 Million Words community](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) challenge: Doctor, Delivery room, Stirrups. So my muse went Yay! Kink! - and then promptly proceeded to give me something entirely different. So here it is, and I can honestly say that I have no idea where my brain gets these things...

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr Williams. All the physical signs agree with the blood markers, so I'd say that conception can almost be guaranteed provided insemination takes place within the next few hours. I take it you wish to proceed as we discussed?" 

Danny swallows hard and nods, eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling, trying not to think about what the doctor's doing. "Yeah... yeah, of course. No point in putting it off." 

"Good." The doctor slides the speculum out and Danny feels himself clench as the burn of the stretched ring of muscle fades. No point in getting all tightened up again, though. He's going to have something bigger than the speculum up there soon enough. 

The doctor continues. "I'll tell my assistant to get everything set up. Would you like me to prep you while you're here? A thorough and appropriate level of preparation does make the insemination process a slightly more... uh, _pleasant_ experience, I'm told." 

Danny'd like to think that he couldn't get any more embarrassed, but he has a horrible feeling that that's not true. However, the thought of sitting in some Government facility waiting room with his own fingers up his ass really doesn't do it for him. At least if the doctor does it then it falls under the heading of 'medical procedure', so... "Um, yeah, I guess so..." he stammers, and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the cool touch of the doctor's lubed fingers against his anus again. 

It's not like he has any choice in the matter, he knows what he has to do, whether it's today, or next week, or next year. And really, it's not so bad. It'll be a brother or sister for Grace. A child that no-one - not Rachel, not the authorities, not even the sire - will be able to take away from him. Although it's his legal duty, and he has no choice - he's one of the 'lucky' ones, after all - at least he gets to keep the child, and that fact outweighs everything else. It's just the getting of the child that's the problem. 

The doctor is quick and efficient, and within just a couple of minutes he's stepping away. Danny hears the snap of latex and the clunk of the trash container as the doctor sheds his gloves. "All done, Mr Williams. You can take your feet out of the stirrups now." 

Danny pulls his legs down and sits up on the edge of the examination table. His ass feels strange, slightly stretched and sticky and not-quite-comfortable, but he guesses he's going to have to get used to that - he's likely to be a lot more stretched and sore before the day is out. 

"Keep the gown on," the doctor continues. "Someone will bring you your clothes after the procedure. If you're ready I'll walk you down to the insemination room and get you settled in." 

The corridor is long and thickly-carpeted - one of the perks of choosing to use a Forces impregnation service, they've clearly got money to spend on providing their clients and sires with quality conditions. Danny finds that he's kind of glad that his HPD medical package covers this - he, like every fertile adult of breeding age, has heard stories about the quality of treatment provided at some Government-funded impregnation establishments, and they're not pretty. 

"These are the delivery rooms," the doctor gestures at the row of pale green doors along the left hand side of the corridor. "We're extremely well-equipped here, and our staff are highly trained and very experienced in the delivery of male pregnancies. I can assure you that you'll be in very good hands when your time comes." Danny suspects that he should be pleased to hear that, should maybe be paying attention and expressing his interest and appreciation, but he's not really capable of thinking rationally about the delivery right now. There's still the conception to get through. 

The doctor comes to a halt outside a blue door, opens it and ushers Danny forwards. "This is the insemination room, Mr Williams. If you'd like to go in and make yourself comfortable, the selected sire will be with you in a few minutes. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything further. I'll see you again in four weeks' time to verify the conception," and with that he withdraws and closes the door behind him, leaving Danny alone. 

Oh God, this is it. This is really happening. 

The room is neat and serviceable, with a plain blue carpet and cream walls and lighting that is muted but not dim. Against one wall is a bed covered in crisp white fitted sheet, with a couple of pillows but no blankets or duvet. Next to it is a small wooden nightstand holding a box of tissues, a tube of what Danny recognizes as a widely-available brand of lube, and a small black box. The only other furniture is a solid-looking armchair. Off to one side a door leads to a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower. It's all very functional, there's no pretence at romance here, no illusion that this room is for anything other than a straightforward business transaction. 

Danny sits down on the edge of the bed, trying to be surprised that he's shivering slightly despite the warm Hawaiian afternoon. He'd like to think it wasn't nerves, but he knows that it is, and he damns once again the unfortunate accident of male physiology that makes this necessary. No artificial insemination for him. Sometimes it sucks being a man. 

At least by doing it this way he can be sure his child will be sired by someone with verified military-grade genes who's free of any sexually-transmitted diseases. Better than a casual bar hook-up, anyway. It's the least unsavory of a limited selection of unappealing options. 

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't immediately register the sound of the door handle turning and comes to his feet, startled, as the door opens. 

"In here, sir," the nurse says, holding the door wide, and stepping back to usher in the man following her. "Mr Williams is waiting for you. He's standing next to the end of the bed, Commander." She pauses for a moment, awaiting further instructions, then backs out of the doorway and closes the door behind her. 

Danny's first impression is how _big_ the guy is, and his second is one of shocked realization: the sire is blind, his face slashed by a vivid burn scar running at shallow angle from just above one temple to the top of the other cheekbone. He's not wearing dark glasses, and his eyes are white and sightless, a startling sight against the long, dark lashes fringing them. "Mr Williams," he says, holding out his hand in Danny's general direction. His grip is firm and his hand is large, in keeping with his height and the broad spread of his shoulders. "I'm Lieutenant-Commander McGarrett. I assume you've been adequately briefed about what's going to happen?" 

So this is the sire who's going to father his child, if all goes according to plan. It could be worse, Danny thinks. He knows McGarrett's smart, and that he's genetically clean, those come with the job description, but he was also clearly a handsome man before whatever happened to his face, so the kid should inherit good looks from both gene donors (Danny's not vain, but he knows he's not exactly ugly). And maybe the kid'll get lucky and get McGarrett's height, too. Danny can only hope. 

"Um, yeah, the doc explained everything to me." 

McGarrett nods and smiles, polite and business-like. "Let's get started, then. I'm sure you have other places to be." And Danny knew this would be bizarre, because how do you make small talk with the guy who's about to fuck you as part of a Government initiative, but how can McGarrett be so coolly _matter of fact_ about it? 

But of course, McGarrett does this a lot, he's following orders and he's used to it. If you can get used to something like this. 

Danny's pretty sure he couldn't, not ever. 

McGarrett slips his robe off his shoulders, tossing it with unerring aim onto the armchair, then turns back towards Danny and stands before him unashamedly naked. He's a fine physical specimen, Danny thinks, tall and with acres of golden skin covering lean and well-developed muscles - just what you'd hope for in a sire, really - and under different circumstances Danny could really appreciate the view. He's also fully proportional, and oh God that's going up Danny's ass in just a short while from now… 

McGarrett's erect already, and Danny wonders what he's thinking of, what picture he's conjuring behind those sightless eyes to get himself hard for this. Or maybe sires use drugs for this, a chemical stimulant to ensure that they can perform. Or perhaps McGarrett's so used to doing this that it's a Pavlovian reaction to just being in the room. Whatever; he's big and he's hard, and there's no point in delaying the inevitable any longer. 

"Have you had anal intercourse before, Mr Williams?" 

Danny's shaken out of his contemplation. "Uh, yes. A few times. A long time ago." He flashes back to Pauli Ciccone, to that night in college all those years ago when Danny'd been turned down yet again by another girl in another bar, and Pauli's girlfriend had dumped him… Pauli's girlfriend took him back the next day and they've never spoken of it from that day to this, but Danny spent a lot of time trying to forget how much he'd _liked_ it. 

He resolutely _doesn't_ think of the second time, in the dark days after Rachel… the nameless stranger in the seedy club, and how he'd woken up the next morning with a sore head and a sore ass and feeling just as shit as before he'd got his ass pounded over the back of a couch in the back room of the club. There's no point in remembering that. 

McGarrett nods. "That helps," he says. "You'll know what to expect. I'll be as careful as I can, however I must warn you that some recipients do feel a little discomfort at first. It helps if you can relax as much as possible. I take it you're already fully prepped?" 

"Uh, yeah, the doc… you know…" 

McGarrett nods again. "Good. Now if you'll please assume your preferred position - recipients usually find it easiest to be on hands and knees during the procedure, as it makes access easier, especially if there's a height difference. Unless of course you'd rather bend over the back of the chair?" 

"No, no, the bed's good!" No way is Danny risking flashbacks to bad choices in seedy nightclubs while his child's being conceived. He crawls onto the bed, and braces himself, the weirdly hysterical thought running through his head that this is obviously what these assless hospital gowns were designed for. 

He feels the bed dip as McGarrett kneels behind him. "I'm going to start with my fingers," McGarrett says, reaching across Danny's back to snag the lube from the nightstand. "I want to make sure you're open enough to make penetration as painless as possible." Danny hears the pop of the cap, and then feels McGarrett's fingers probing his hole, first one and then two pushing past the ring of muscle into Danny's body. McGarrett twists his hand slow and sure, and then adds a third finger as Danny's body opens up for him. Three fingers are a stretch, McGarrett's hands aren't small and Danny feels it... but McGarrett's cock is bigger, and that's going up his ass next, so he figures he'd better get used to the discomfort. 

McGarrett twists his hand again, skilful fingers finding Danny's prostate, and Danny can't help it, he gasps out loud at the unexpected stimulation and then groans with embarrassment and drops his face onto his forearms to hide his blush as he feels his cock starting to fill. He's read the data, though, he knows that arousal increases the chances of conception, so if he doesn't want to find himself back here again in a few weeks' time then he's going to have to forget about where he is and what's happening and just try to go with it. 

"Is that acceptable?" McGarrett's voice is calm and clinical. Danny's not so sure that his would be right now, so he just nods and buries his face further, trying to focus on what McGarrett's doing to his prostate and and trying _not_ to think about what he must look like, ass-up on the bed in a hospital gown. 

All too soon McGarrett pulls his fingers out, and this is it, this is the moment when it gets real, this is the moment when Danny gets fucked. He feels McGarrett move in closer, feels the blunt head of McGarrett's cock rub against his anus, and Danny's as ready as he's ever going to be, so... "Do it," he says, "Go on, just do it," giving in to the pressure of the head against his hole and willing himself to relax as McGarrett pushes in, relentless and demanding and _fucking huge_... it burns, it fucking burns, and he wills himself to keep breathing as McGarrett penetrates him fully, burying himself deep and only coming to a stop when his cock's fully seated in Danny's ass. 

"You good?" McGarrett growls, his voice low and ever so slightly breathless, and OK, it's kind of a relief to hear that he's not _completely_ untouched by the procedure. 

"Yeah, I'm good," because who wouldn't be, on their hands and knees with what feels like a fucking baseball bat wedged up their ass? "Just... get on with it!" 

McGarrett starts to move, pulling back slowly and then thrusting back in, strong and sure. He knows what he's doing, angling his cock to nail Danny's prostate over and over, and despite the fact that Danny's being split in two it also feels kind of good... His dick's fully hard now, and he'd like to get a hand on himself but as he shifts his weight to free one arm McGarrett ups his thrust rate, fingers digging almost cruelly into Danny's hips to hold him in place as he drives in, and Danny has to brace himself again so that he doesn't collapse under the increased onslaught. 

McGarrett's going deep with every thrust, fucking him with a ruthless rhythm and efficiency that's Danny's sure is designed to maximize the chance of conception in a minimum amount of time. It's not leisurely, not intended for pleasure beyond what's necessary, not _nice_ ; it's a transaction, a service paid for and delivered, and McGarrett's obviously a consummate professional from the efficient way he's reaming Danny's ass. 

Danny's just starting to feel that he might _die_ if someone doesn't touch his dick soon when McGarrett snaps his hips forward sharply one last time and stutters to a halt buried inside Danny, cock pulsing as he shoots his load deep inside Danny's ass and that's it, it's done. 

It's done, but McGarrett doesn't pull out immediately. He lets go of Danny's hips and reaches across to lift the small black box off the nightstand, cock still half-hard in Danny's ass. A moment later he does pull out, a smooth slide eased by a mess of come and lube, but almost immediately Danny feels fingers at his hole again as something cool and hard is pushed in to replace McGarrett's cock - a plug, Danny thinks, McGarrett's plugged him to keep his come inside him, keep it where it needs to be to do its work. The plug's not as thick as McGarrett's cock and Danny's hole has to clench to hold it, and fuck that's going to hurt coming out, because despite all the prep Danny's sore and stretched and he's going to have to be careful how he sits for a day or two. 

"Keep that in for twenty minutes," McGarrett tells him as he gets up off the bed and feels for his robe. "And it's best to remain horizontal if possible, to increase the likelihood of conception occurring." 

Danny rolls over and props himself up on his elbows, pulling the gown down to cover his still-hard cock and wincing slightly at the discomfort of the plug in his ass. McGarrett's belting his robe and turning for the door, and Danny suddenly feels a burning need to say something, to make some sort connection with the man who may just have sired a child on him. 

"Do you ever get to meet any of the children you've sired?" 

McGarrett stops, turning back and staring sightlessly at a point on the wall above Danny's head. Danny's sure that he's not mistaken about the look of pain that flits across the scarred face, but McGarrett's voice, when he speaks, is steady and free of any trace of emotion. 

"That's not within my remit. I have my orders. I follow them. I'm told I have a high success rate. That's... enough." He pauses. "At least this way I can still serve my country." 

He turns back to the door and and opens it, but just before he walks out he pauses and looks back in Danny's direction. His voice is quiet. "Do you have any children already, Mr Williams?" 

Danny swallows down the unexpected lump in his throat. "Yes, I do. I have a daughter, Grace, by my ex-wife. This child will be a brother or sister for her. She's going to be so excited to be a big sister." 

McGarrett smiles, a touch sadly, Danny thinks. "You're a lucky man, Mr Williams. I hope you appreciate just _how_ lucky," and then he's gone, shutting the door behind him. 

Danny drops back onto the bed and closes his eyes. He should feel relieved that it's over, he knows that, and he is, but he also feels strangely unsettled. He rests his hand on his belly, rubbing circles across his stomach and thinking how it will swell over the coming months if the insemination procedure has been successful. It's likely that there's a baby in there now, he thinks, a new person growing inside him, and he wonders if it's a boy or a girl, and whether it will look like him or like McGarrett, whether it will be blond or dark, and what color eyes it will have. 

He wonders what color eyes McGarrett had, before, and he kind of wishes he'd had the chance to ask, to find out more about the man he might have just created a new life with... 

He shakes himself out of it. That's not possible, it's not how this goes. Sires have a job to do, and whatever Danny might have thought he'd seen or heard, the reality is that this was all in a day's work for McGarrett, and there's no point in Danny getting all sentimental about it. It's done. Time for Danny to move on and focus on the future, not waste his time with fanciful imaginings about a guy who probably impregnates a dozen breeders a week. 

A brother or sister for Grace, that's what this is all about. A healthy child, _Danny's_ child, to love and cherish and raise in warmth and happiness. 

McGarrett's right; Danny's a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
